Unexpected Surprises
by hedleyfaberdrive101
Summary: When Avery catches her boyfriend of 4 months cheating she leaves him, and is looking to get some revenge sex. Then she meet Logan. What was supposed to be a one night stand could possibly turn into something more. When the new couple are surprised with something unexpected and life changing, will their new love survive? LOGAN/OC. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

My whole life my parents never really paid much attention. Sure they were parents, but they weren't very good at it. They let me have guys sleep over all the time, they let me drink, they even let me smoke on occasion. But that was high school, now I'm 19 and smoking hot.

OUTFIT

WwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom SLASHcgiSLASHset?id=137461267

I was headed over to my boyfriend's house. We had been dating for about 4 months now and I really liked him. I drove my blue 2012 Chevrolet Camaro over to his place and parked a few houses away. I wanted to surprise him. I knocked on the door, and some skinny little naked girl wrapped in bed sheets answered the door. Then suddenly... he walked up behind her. He was wearing nothing but a towel. At that moment, my heart sunk to the floor, and shattered into a million pieces. Tears started to flow down my face, as I ran back to my car. Once I got into my car, I started it and drove home.

I burned all of his things and his pictures, and then I got into the shower. I got out and did my hair and makeup, then went and put on a smoking hot clubbing outfit. I took a final look in the mirror and left for the club. I took a cab because I knew that I was going to be wasted when I got back. Getting totally bombed and partying always helps me get over cheaters like him.

OUTFIT

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcomSLASHcgiSLASHset?id=137466557

Once I got to the club I showed the security guard my I.D and went inside. As I walked in a couple of pervs whistled at me as I passed them. They definitely were NOT hot enough for me. I walked up to the bar and ordered 3 shots of straight vodka. I downed all three of them then I handed the bar tender a 20. I was already beginning to feel the buzz, for some reason.

About 45 minutes later, I was drunk and dancing on the stripper pole at the club. I spotted a REALLY HOT guy in a corner at the bar, checking me out. I gave him a flirty look and he returned it. I was starting to eventually sober up, so I walked over to the bar and stood next to my mystery flirt. I told the bartender to give me a full bottle of Jack Daniels, and gave him another 20 bucks. I turned to give my mystery flirt a sexy smile and before I knew it, we were dancing.

His name was Logan, "I'm Avery." I said seductively. He started to grind on me and our bodies were so close that our faces were touching. We started to make out and explore each others mouths.

We got another bottle of J.D and left the club.

Logan and I were all over each other when he started to kiss and suck on my neck, making me almost lose it. We went to the hotel next door to the club; clearly we weren't going to make it home fully clothed. We finished the bottle of liquor and made our way to our room. Logan opened the door and walked in with me close behind. I slammed the door and jumped on him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He had no hesitation and kissed me back. Our tongues had entered each other's mouths fighting for power. In the end I caved and let him decide. He pushed me up against the wall and ran his hands up my body. His hands slid up to my chest and began to palm my breasts. He kissed down my neck and made his way to my collarbone. He pulled away and removed my top, then slammed his lips back into my neck. His aggressiveness was such a turn on. The feeling of him sucking and biting on my neck was amazing. Just then, he hit my sweet spot, making me moan into his shoulder.

This was going to slow for my liking; I had to speed it up.

I took over and kissed him, hungrily biting his bottom lip. Pushing him backwards towards the bed, I undid his pants and tugged on the waistband. Soon they fell to the floor and we fell onto the bed. I brought my hands to his shirt and quickly ripped it off of him. I brought one hand down to his legs and slid it up until I reached his thighs. I squeezed his thigh and slid my hand up higher. He started to breath heavily into our kiss. As my hand slid up to his waist I was flipped over. Logan was on top of me kissing down my neck to my stomach. He pulled my skirt down my legs along with my black thong, throwing them behind him somewhere. He gave me a seductive smile before he kissed me again. I gently bit his lip again and flipped him back over. I was now sitting on top of him straddling him.

I leaned down and kissed him passionately.

After I pulled away I slid my hand down to his boxer briefs and started to palm his erection. He grunted as I massaged him, and I felt grow even harder. "Hahaha… someone's excited." I said, seductively. I gave a quick peck before I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them off. Just as I began kissing down his abs he flipped me over so that I was underneath him.

He slammed his lips into mine as his hands slid down my body. Pulling away from the heated kiss he stuck a finger inside of me, and began massaging my insides. "Holy Fuck! Faster!" I moaned out. He obeyed me and went faster. It was amazing how good he made me feel, never in my life have I met someone who can please me like he can. "You like that don't you, baby." He said to me. "Uh Yes!" I moaned. "Do you want me?" He asked me seductively. "Fuck, Yes!" I screamed. "Beg for it." He said, teasing me. "Ugh Shit! I need you!" I begged. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He teased some more as he stopped fingering me. "Jesus Christ, I need your cock inside me, right fucking now!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. And with that he removed his finger from me and brought them up to my mouth. "Open up and taste yourself, baby." He whispered. I obeyed and sucked on his fingers. He then slammed into me causing me to bite his fingers. "Oh My, Fuck!" I moaned out as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Holy shit baby, You're so tight," He moaned into my shoulder. "Uh God Yes!" I screamed. "Oh my God baby, Harder…Faster!" I moaned. Logan continued to thrust in and out of me as fast as he could. "You feel so fuckin' good." He groaned out. He flipped us over and sat me on his lap. Gently I lowered myself onto his rock hard dick. I threw my head back and bit my lip in pleasure. I slowly started to grind my hips back and forth. Logan started to moan and grunt like crazy. I looked down at him and closed my eyes. My orgasm was approaching. "Ugh Fuck, Logan!" I moaned out. Just then, I felt my walls closing in around his dick. As I kept grinding on his dick, he started to moan. "Ugh Fuck, I'm g-gonna cum!" He groaned. I grinded faster until we both came, falling asleep on the bed breathless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up not knowing what the hell happened last night. I sat up and looked around drowsily, realizing I was in a hotel room. I looked down and realized that I was naked. Out of nowhere Logan came out of the bathroom with a towel around himself. "Hey sexy, feeling hung-over yet?" He asked me. "Yeah, just a little." I replied. Now I remember what happened, I remember how I met him, how we danced, and I remember how fucking amazing he was in bed. "Why don't you get in the shower, then I will take you back to my place and make you breakfast." He said to me. I thought about it for a minute then I realized something. "Okay, but can we stop by my place so I can change my clothes?" I asked him. "Sure." He replied to me chuckling.

I went and got into the shower, then washed up and got out. I grabbed a small free comb that the hotel provided and brushed the tangles out of my wet hair.

Logan knocked on the door and came in. "I went and checked out. I also called a cab for us." He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Logan, not that I'm complaining or anything but…I'm naked. Can I get dressed?" I asked him. He laughed at my comment and he went to get my clothes.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my stuff and we left the hotel. When we got to my place he paid the cab driver and we went inside. Logan followed me to my bedroom, occasionally glancing around at some of my pictures or my décor.

I told him to go and look around while I did my hair and make-up. When I went back into my room he was on my bed looking at the walls. I often wrote sayings, quotes, and lyrics on my walls. He was sitting in the middle of my bed reading them. Then I grabbed my pencil and went over to a free space on my wall and wrote, "I don't know why but, with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless." He read it and smiled at me, I really liked him even though I had just met him. "How about this, do you want to hang out tonight?" He asked me. "Sure, I want to get to know you." I replied happily. "Same here, although we got to know each other quite well last night." He replied jokingly. I rolled my eyes and laughed before smiling at him. He laughed and sat me down on his lap. "Tell you what, get dressed, then we can head over to my place. We will go to the beach and then tonight I will take you back home and cuddle with you while I serenade you." He told me. "Logan, you really don't have to do that." I responded to his sweet suggestion. "Yes I do, I'm not just going to have a one night stand with a girl like you." He replied. "So am I special or something?" I asked. "Yeah, you are." He said, nervously. "Logan, that's so sweet." I told him. "So is this a date or something?" I asked him. "If you want it to be, it can be." He replied. "Yes." I said smiling. He kissed my cheek and I stood up to go get dressed. I entered my walk-in closet, and searched for my clothes. After choosing them I got dressed. I grabbed a beach towel from the bathroom and grabbed my bag then we left for Logan's place.

OUTFIT

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcomSLASHcgiSLASHset?id=137471476

We took my car, and I let him drive. It wasn't that long of a drive, maybe 15 minutes. We pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. We went inside, and showed me around a little bit then we went to his room. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He got dressed and ran a comb quickly through his hair. Logan walked back into his room with a beach towel in his hand. He grabbed my hand and we left for the beach.

Once we got to the beach Logan and I found a spot and set up our towels. Logan laid down on the towels with me and we talked for about an hour just getting to know each other. He kept staring at me for a couple of minutes and I giggled. "Do you enjoy teasing me in that bikini?" He asked me chuckling. "Yes, very much so," I said as I rolled onto my stomach. We talked a little while longer then we decided to leave because the sky was getting a little cloudy. We packed up our things and we headed back to his car since we left mine at his place. I had to work the next day so I left my car at his place and he drove me straight home. He came inside and he stayed for a couple more hours, then he went home.

It was late so I went to my room and put on some Pajamas. Just as I laid down in my bed my cellphone started to ring, playing OUT OF MY HEAD by: THEORY OF A DEADMAN.

I had just gotten a text message from Logan.

It read,

"Hey sexy;P

How's it going? I just wanted to say goodnight. Sweet Dreams. I know that mine will be 3"

I smiled to myself at the thought of him thinking of me like that. I texted him back,

"3 Goodnight Handsome 3."

Then I went to bed having sweet dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys I wrote this story a long time ago and I decided to type it up and post it. Once I'm done typing this story up I promise that I'll get back to writing my other story REBELLIOUS LOVE. I just got my laptop fixed so I can start posting again. I have a little bit of writers block for REBELLIOUS LOVE though so hopefully these next few days of working on this story will help me get over it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I turned on the radio as I got in the shower. EVER TIME YOU LIE by: DEMI LOVATO was playing and I sang along to the whole song. It definitely suited my situation right now.

After I got out of the shower I dried off and got ready for the day. I worked as a pole dancer… Yeah I know I'm such a slut. But I need the money, and sometimes it could be fun. Logan told me that he would come and drive me to work today, so I hurried and got ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTFIT

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcomSLASHcgiSLASHset?id=138106160

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard Logan knock on the door downstairs and walk inside. I told him to come straight inside when he got here. I made my way downstairs and smiled at him. He looked so HOT today, as soon as I saw him I just wanted to jump his bones. "Hey, you look nice today." He said to me. I thanked him and returned the compliment. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me lovingly. "Logan, Can I ask you something?" I asked him. "Of course you can," He told me. I thought how to word my sentence then just spoke. "So… are we like, together now?" I asked, giving him a questioning look. He just stood there and stared me in the eyes for a couple seconds.

"If you want us to be, then yes." He replied sweetly.

I smiled up at him then grabbed his hands and led him upstairs. "Don't you have to go to work?" He asked me a little worried. "Yeah, but I don't really want to be a stripper anymore. I'm just going to quit and find a new job." I said to him. "That's cool, I guess. That means that I'll never see you in action." He asked me. That's when I decided to at least go to work today and quit after my shift.

He drove me to work and I brought him inside, my shift was only about 3 hours long. Logan stopped at the guards and gave them $200. My jaw dropped at the action. "I want a private dance from her from now till the end of her shift. Oh and make sure the room is sound proof." He told the guard and winked at me. I walked backstage to get ready while a guard showed Logan to the private room. I went to my small dressing room, and began to get ready for my dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTFIT

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcomSLASHcgiSLASHset?id=138125501

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gave my hair a little more hairspray, and put on a little more glitter. After one last look in the mirror, I knew I was ready. I told the bouncer's to kill the lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLAYLIST IN ORDER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHERRY PIE by: WARRANT

LIKE ME by: GIRLICIOUS

I'M A SLAVE 4 U by: BRITNEY SPEARS

POUR IT UP by: RIHANNA

LADY MARMALADE by: CHRISTINA AGUILARA, LIL KIM, MYA, PINK.

DIRTY DANCER by: ENRIQUE IGLESIAS, USHER, LIL WAYNE

GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS by: MOTLEY CRUE

DIRTY by: CHRISTINA AGUILARA

POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME by: DEF LEPPARD

LIL FREAK by: USHER, NICKI MINAJ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stepped onto the stage and grabbed a hold of the pole. My back was towards Logan. The first song began playing and the lights went up. I began to shake my ass, and my hips. I slid down the pole to the floor and back up. I proceeded to work the pole for a few minutes, still not face him.

After putting a seductive look on my face, I finally turned and faced Logan. His eyes went wide when he saw me. I seductively grinded and danced against the pole, swaying my hips to the beat of the song. I gently slid off the stage with a sexual look in my eyes.

Standing up, I swayed my hips as I walked over to him. "I am sooo loving this right now." He said. "Shh… just relax and enjoy," I replied to him. He nodded slowly as I started to dance around him. At this point POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME was just finishing. I danced my way to him and sat on his lap, straddling him.

LIL FREAK began blasting through the speakers overhead. I started grinding on him and felt something poke my thigh. Logan had his head leaned back against the couch. He was biting his lip so hard that he drew blood. I leaned forward still grinding on him and sucked on his lips until the blood was gone. He suddenly flipped me over and laid on top of me.

I myself couldn't take it any longer, I was so turned on. I ripped his shirt off… literally, and then flipped us over so that I could straddle him. I ran my hands up and down his chest as I started to grind on him again. I leaned down and crashed my lips into his with bruising force.

We continued making out like that for what felt like hours. Once we finally pulled away from each other, simply needing to breath in some oxygen. I brought my hands down to his jeans. I rubbed him hard. I knew for sure after a few minutes of that that he was fully hard, simply from the grunts and groans that were coming from him. I looked up at the clock before we started anything.

I giggled and looked back over at him laughing. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me, as he was trying to catch his breath. "My shift ended ten minutes ago." I replied giggling. "How am I supposed to leave this place with a huge boner?" He asked me. "While I go and change you stay here and take care of your problem." I told him and I locked the door so no one could get in. I walked backstage through the stage door. I washed off all of my makeup and put my hair into a high pony tail, then I changed back into my street clothes.

I grabbed my bag and walked back into the private room. I found Logan still trying to finish himself off. It seemed as though he just couldn't get to that point, after I left. "Babe, do you want some help with that?" I asked him super seductively. He looked up at me and let go of himself. He slowly nodded while blushing a little. I put down my bag and walked over to him. I got on my knees in front of him on the floor. He was completely naked right now. I spread his legs and kissed his inner thighs as I made my way up farther and farther. Once I made it up to his dick I kissed his balls and sucked on them as I began to stroke him.

I was turned on but I knew that I was able to control myself till we got to one of our places.

I continued to stroke him for a few more minutes. He started to pant, grunt, and moan. "Ngh, oh fuck babe I'm close." He moaned out. I brought my mouth up to his erection, and started to suck on it hard. He jumped, thrusting his hips upwards. He grabbed my hair and tugged on it as he through his head back, letting out a grunt. He began thrusting into my mouth making me deep throat him. "Ugh, Yeah. Oh fuck I-I'm coming." He said between moans. And with that he came, letting out a long pleasurable moan.

As he came down from his orgasm, I released him with a small 'pop' sound. I swallowed all that he had given me and stood up and got ready to leave. He put his boxers and his pants back on. His shirt was completely ripped so he just threw it in the garbage. He grabbed my hand and we walked out to his car. We got in the car and we left. He drove to my house so that I could change and pick up some clothes. He had asked me to stay at his place for a couple of days. We walked up to my doorstep and saw a piece of paper on the door. "What's that?" He asked me as I grabbed the paper and read it. After reading it, tears started to form in my eyes. "I'm getting evicted!" I yelled through my tears. "I don't understand how this can even happen; I've never been loud or anything like that." I said to him. "Hey, Hey, Hey it's okay, don't cry baby." He said as he hugged me close to him. "What am I going to do, Logan?" I cried. He opened the door and picked me up, carrying me to my room. He laid me down on my bed and crawled under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Baby, you're going to come live with me. Then we will live happily ever after." He whispered to me, chuckling a little. Right then, my heart melted. "Logan, how do you know that I don't already love you?" I said. "Because I do love you even though we just met a few days ago." I said to him. He smiled and pulled me in for a really passionate kiss. He pulled away and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, too baby girl." He said to me, as he looked me straight in the eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, he chuckled and wiped it away. He kissed me and we started to make out hardcore.

Suddenly my cellphone began ringing, playing LOVE IS HELL by: THEORY OF A DEADMAN.

"Ugh, way to ruin a nice moment." I said a little annoyed. "It's alright, babe." Logan told me smiling. He kissed again and I rolled over and sat on his lap. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Avery. Hello, It's your mother." She said. "One second, mom." I told her as I put the phone down to roll my eyes and sigh. Logan gave me a confused look then moved some hair out of my face. I put the phone back to my ear and continued talking. "Hey mom, so what's up?" I asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight." She told me.

Logan started to play in my hair and run his hands up and down my back. It was tickling me so much. "Hahaha L-Logan stop it, that tickles." I whispered.

"Logan? Who the hell is Logan?" My mom asked. Logan heard her say that, and kissed my neck. "It's okay. You can tell her." He whispered. "He's… uhh; he's a guy I'm dating." I said nervously. "Oh, well in that case bring him to dinner tonight, we are going to your favorite Chinese restaurant." She told me excitedly. "Uh, okay. At what time?" I asked. "Hmm…how about 7pm?" She asked. "Yeah that sounds good." I said. "Alright see you later." She said to me. "Bye mom, see you tonight." I said, hanging up. Once I hung up I sighed and looked at Logan. "She wants you to come with me to dinner tonight." I told him. He smiled and nodded as if he already knew. "I kind of figured that she would." He said understandingly. "Why don't I go take a shower and you run home and get some clothes." I said to him. "Yeah, but do you mind if I shower here after." He said. "Actually do you mind bring my car back?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded as he grabbed his car keys off the bedside table. We both walked out to the front door. We stood outside and I hugged him. He kissed my forehead and gently slid his lips down to mine. He kissed me with passion, and then he left.


End file.
